1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus which generates an image to simulate on the basis of the composite image of a real image and a virtual image, a control method thereof, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Three-dimensional CAD systems used for industrial design include a visual simulation system (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 07-065203) that reproduces the vision of a visually handicapped person as a CG image on the basis of visual characteristic data. This visual simulation system also proposes visual simulation of a real image as a capture target by controlling the focus and iris of a video camera on the basis of visual characteristic data.
Conventionally, simulation for a CG image and that for a real image are done separately, as in the above-described visual simulation system. In this system, management of various parameters becomes too cumbersome to execute simulation by compositing a real image and a CG image. Additionally, if a CG image and a real image are composited and controlled at once, it is difficult to present an optimum visual simulation image.